


A Little Training Goes a Long Way

by madfoot84



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Cum Swallowing, Cumswapping, Edging, Felching, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mikylux - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Plug Training, Self-Fisting, Slash, Threesome, anal stretching, big dick, blowjob, corruption of innocence, double anal, face fuck, hitaka, like seriously huge dick, little bit more inappropriate use of the force, mild anal fisting, plug, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/pseuds/madfoot84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka desperately wants to take Kylo Ren's big dick, but he's never been with a man before...so Hux and Ren use progressively larger plugs to train his virgin ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're not ready for a cock this big

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A Strange Arrangement by ArgentGale

Lieutenant Mitaka walked stiffly into the small room General Hux called his office. He felt a quiver in his stomach. It could have been nerves, he never really knew what to expect when Hux summoned him…or it could have been caused by the small plug that had been seated in his ass since that morning. He could barely feel it anymore, but the morning had been somewhat unpleasant.

“Well, Lieutenant,” General Hux lilted from his seat behind the large desk in the room, “You made it through the day uneventfully, I assume?” The barest hint of a teasing smirk played across the General’s face. It had been he who had inserted the plug into Mitaka’s ass at the beginning of his shift that morning.

Mitaka had had reservations about the whole idea of it when he’d been summoned to Hux’s office that morning and approached with the idea of training his ass for something larger. He’d protested and complained (as much as he could protest against his superior officer), but in the end Hux had called Kylo Ren himself in to the office to help him convince Mitaka to comply. One look at the enormous cock on that man was enough persuade Mitaka to allow Hux to lube him up right there in the office and slip the plug in.

“Y…yes sir,” Mitaka stammered. “It wasn’t so bad. It’s not a very big plug, and I can barely feel it anymore.” He was rather proud of himself for this. His ass had grown accustomed to the intrusion, which meant his hole must have stretched a bit. He was that much closer to being able to take Kylo Ren’s massive dick.

Mitaka heard an amused sound from the corner of the room behind him. He spun around, startled, to see Ren himself striding from the shadowy edge of the dimly lit office. “That plug was barely larger than a finger,” he stated. Ren shifted his robes and deftly removed his cock from its confines, putting it on display. Mitaka’s eyes shifted down hungrily. It was even massive when it was soft. “You’re not ready for this yet.” He gave it a few slow pumps before tucking it back into his robes.

“No, you’re not,” Hux added in a tone that was all business as he stood up and moved around out from behind the desk. “But you will be soon, tomorrow perhaps. For now, pull down your pants and bend over the desk.”

Hux’s tone left no room for argument, and Mitaka hurriedly pushed his pants down to his knees and leaned forward across the large desk. He felt a bit self-conscious, his naked plugged ass on display to the two men behind him, his cock half-hard against the side of the desk.

Mitaka gasped as he felt the plug move a bit. Hux gripped the base of it and gave it a gentle tug. It slipped easily from Mitaka’s ass, and the Lieutenant felt his hole shrink closed after it was removed.

General Hux set the plug on the desk in front of Mitaka. Ren was right, it was barely thicker than a finger at its widest point. He felt a little disappointed. He was nowhere near ready to take Ren’s massive cock, that thing was almost as thick as his arm.

“Go clean yourself up,” Hux commanded, gesturing towards a full bathroom off the side of the office. “Then we’ll continue.”

Mitaka wasted no time obeying the order. He scurried into the bathroom and stripped his uniform off before climbing into the small shower. The warm water felt so soothing as it streamed down his body, draining off the end of his still half-hard cock. He moved to grip his shaft and immediately felt a presence pushing into his mind, heard the voice as if it was whispering into his ear, rather than inside his head. A brief resounding “NO” from Kylo Ren. The order was clear. He was not allowed to touch himself. Groaning, he grabbed a bar of soap and began cleaning himself up, as Hux had commanded.

A short time later, after having completed all of his nightly bathroom rituals, Mitaka proceeded back into General Hux’s office, naked besides the towel that was draped around his waist. Hux and Ren were waiting for him. The small plug that had so recently filled the Lieutenant’s ass had disappeared from the desk and been replaced with one easily twice as large.

Mitaka’s eyes widened as he took it in. It was nowhere near the size of Kylo Ren’s massive manhood, an inch and a half, maybe two inches thick at its widest, but it still made Mitaka nervous. He finally tore his eyes from the thing to look at Hux and Ren standing side by side beside the desk. Hux wore a superior look on his face that was full of promise. Ren’s mask had been removed and his dick was out again. It was no longer soft, and he was pumping it slowly.

Hux gestured towards a comfortable looking chair in the corner of the room. “Sit,” he ordered. “And watch.” With that, he turned and kissed Ren, swatting his hand away and grasping that thick dick with his own, pumping it quickly.

Mitaka was stunned at the turn of events, but he sat obediently and watched as the two men kissed with terrifying passion. Kylo Ren broke the kiss and spun Hux around to face Mitaka. He gripped the General around the throat with one powerful hand and held him tightly against his own body. Far from terrified, Hux seemed almost to expect this.

“You think I’ll be gentle with you?” Ren asked Mitaka, who was watching with horrified arousal. “Do you think it will be easy,” he shifted Hux slightly to the side without relinquishing the grip on his throat and wrapped his other hand around the huge throbbing erection that was now within Mitaka’s view, “taking _this?_ ” he gave his cock a harsh pump.

He seemed to want an answer. Mitaka shook his head stiffly. “N…no…no sir.”

Satisfied, Ren nodded slowly and released his cock, pulling Hux back in front of him to hide it from view. “It won’t be easy. It will hurt. Think about that while you watch. And then decide if you still want to proceed. This will be your last chance to change your mind.”

Mitaka nodded tensely in understanding. One more chance to change his mind, after he watched. Watched…what, exactly? What was Ren going to do?

Immediately, as if in answer to Mitaka’s private thought, the hand that wasn’t gripping Hux’s throat snaked around the man and began deftly undoing his uniform. His fingers clearly had practice at their task. He made quick work of the General’s belt and tunic, and only relinquished his grasp on Hux’s throat to remove them. The pants went next, and Ren seemed just as proficient at removing them as he had the tunic and belt.

Stripped bare except for his boots, Hux was putty beneath Ren’s hands. He compliantly allowed Ren to maneuver him into position, leaning across the desk when Ren pressed a hand to his back, moving his feet apart at the barest touch from the force user, allowing himself to be spread wide. Kylo ensured he was angled perfectly so Mitaka would have a perfectly clear view of everything that was happening.

Kylo Ren grabbed a bottle of lube from the desk and squirted a generous amount into his bare palm. He slicked up his fingers, then traced them up and down between Hux’s spread cheeks before slipping two fingers inside. He pumped them in and out a few times before adding a third, and finally a fourth. He slowly fucked Hux with damn near his entire fist while Mitaka watched in amazement. Hux’s ass was clearly well-trained.

The General let out a barely audible whimper of disappointment when Ren removed his fingers. Moving for the first time, Hux twisted to look over his shoulder, and he and Mitaka both watched as Kylo Ren squirted a large amount of lube into his palm and began to slather it onto his massive cock. Hux’s look was hungry as he tore his gaze away, his breath quickening in anticipation as he rested his forehead on the hands folded beneath him on the desk.

Kylo Ren was watching Mitaka watching him lube up his thick shaft. The now-slippery thing gleamed in the light, and Mitaka wondered how the hell it could possibly fit in his ass. It was absolutely massive, amazingly long and so very thick…he shuddered slightly, his own erection forming a noticeable tent in the towel.

Ren pulled his gaze away from Mitaka and, firmly gripping his shaft, rubbed the head of his cock up and down Hux’s crack before settling it against his prepared entrance. His other hand against the small of Hux’s back, Ren pushed, very slowly, and Mitaka saw Hux flinch and heard his sharp intake of breath as the head of Ren’s enormous dick disappeared inside his ass. Ren didn’t stop, didn’t give Hux any time at all to adjust, he just kept pushing, agonizingly slowly, his huge cock being swallowed inch by glorious inch by Hux’s stretched ass until finally, _finally,_ it was sheathed to the hilt.

Mitaka let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. That massive dick, the entire enormous thing, was inside of General Hux. Mitaka’s breathing was shallow and his dick was almost painfully hard. He wanted so badly to wrap his hand around it and jerk himself off, it wouldn’t take very long, but he knew Ren would never allow it and this entire magnificent thing taking place before him and around him would come crashing down and he would never know how it feels to have Kylo Ren’s immense cock inside of him.

So he gripped the arms of the chair and watched.

Ren began to pull out of Hux, almost as slowly as he’d pushed in, until just the head was still inside of him. He pushed back in, not quite so slow this time. There was just so much of him…

Mitaka’s jaw was drooping, his mouth gaping open as he watched Ren pull out and push back in again…and again…speeding up little by little, one thrust at a time, until he was absolutely pounding into Hux, his balls slapping against the General’s on each thrust, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

General Hux was a writhing, moaning mess. The normally stiff and well-put-together General, who was always in control of himself, was entirely incoherent now. He seemed to be trying to say…something...Mitaka couldn’t even begin to tell what, because the only thoughts Hux seemed able to voice between moans were broken words strung together in an unintelligible stream.

Ren gripped the General’s hips and fucked him hard, that massive dick pulling almost the entire way out each time before thrusting back in.

The sounds of flesh against flesh, the smell of sweat, the moans and incoherent garble coming from Hux, the almost animalistic growls and grunts coming from Kylo Ren…Mitaka’s heart was pounding and his dick was throbbing. This was almost too much for him and he wasn’t even involved.

Ren’s thrusting didn’t slow as Hux’s body convulsed. In fact, he seemed to grow even more feral, thrusting even harder than before, his fingers digging into the flesh of the General’s hips. Cum drained down the side of the desk, Hux’s cock spasming against the dark wood as Ren continued pounding into him.

Finally, Ren pulled out of Hux’s ass, shooting jet after jet of hot cum all over Hux’s ass and back, and into his gaping hole. He gripped his enormous dick and squeezed, milking every last drop out onto Hux’s ass as Mitaka watched in amazement. Of course a cock that huge would have a load to match. He’d never seen so much cum come from one dick.

Finally spent, Ren turned to face Mitaka, his softening cock still exposed. “So, Lieutenant,” Ren gestured to Hux, who seemed unable to move. “Is this what you want?” He reached out a hand and ran a finger around the rim of Hux’s stretched and gaping hole, causing the man to gasp. “You want to be used like the General? Stretched...fucked... _destroyed_?”

Heart pounding so hard he thought it would leap from his chest, Mitaka nodded. “Yes,” his voice was barely a whisper. “I want it.”

Ren nodded, then grabbed a towel and began to wipe the cum from Hux’s ass and back. When he was clean, Hux finally pushed himself up from the desk and stood. Mitaka watched a bit of cum dribble from Hux’s hole and drain down the curve of his ass and onto his leg. Hux either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he did nothing to stop it. He turned to Mitaka and gestured for him to come forward.

Mitaka stood from the chair and approached the desk, his erection pushing prominently against the towel that was still draped around his hips. Hux gripped the edge of the towel and pulled, tugging the towel free and tossing it to the floor in one fluid motion, leaving Mitaka naked and hard. Hux wordlessly nodded toward the desk, and Mitaka bent over as Hux had done so recently.

Mitaka obligingly spread his feet apart when Hux nudged them, just as Hux himself had done when Kylo had nudged his. Mitaka’s knee bumped the side of the desk, smearing through the trails of Hux’s cum that were draining down the wood.

Turning his head to the side, Mitaka watched Hux pick up the same bottle of lube Kylo had used. It disappeared from view and Mitaka took a steadying breath. He gasped as he felt a slick finger rub across his puckered entrance and then gently push inside. Slightly smaller than the plug he’d worn all day, Hux’s finger felt comfortable and even quite pleasant as he moved it in and out a few times and then added a second finger. His cock twitched, he had never been so hard…

Hux’s touch was easy, tender even, not enough to make him cum, but enough to make him yearn for more. Mitaka felt himself relax under Hux’s ministrations, and he began to press back against Hux’s fingers, craving more. Craving release…

Hux removed his fingers. The General’s hand appeared in Mitaka’s line of sight and he grabbed the plug from the desk. Hux still had the lube. Mitaka took a deep shuddering breath as he waited for what was coming.

He felt the end of the plug slide up and down between his cheeks before settling against his hole. His body tensed as he remembered how big the plug was.

“Relax,” Hux said. “It won’t hurt if you relax.” He ran his hand soothingly up and down Mitaka’s bare back as he put the slightest bit of pressure on the plug, pushing it ever so gently against Mitaka’s entrance.

Mitaka took a deep steadying breath and focused on relaxing his muscles. He felt the plug begin to push into him, stretching him. Hux kept steady pressure on the plug, not forcing it, pushing just enough that it would slide in when Mitaka allowed it to. More deep breaths. Relax. Must relax.

Mitaka’s breath quickened as the plug slid the rest of the way in and settled into place, stretching Mitaka’s walls from the inside, his puckered hole contracting around the slight narrowing at the base to grip it in place.

“See? Not so bad.” Hux tapped the base of the plug, jarring it within Mitaka’s body and causing him to moan loudly. “Very good,” Hux mused, and tapped the plug a few more times. Mitaka whimpered and ground his hips forward, pressing his cock against the side of the desk and wanting to grip his dick and make himself cum more than he’d ever wanted to in his life. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed.

Hux kept tapping that plug, though, and even without touching his cock, Mitaka could feel his orgasm building low in his belly. He groaned as it grew near, the slight jarring movement of that plug inside of him pushing him closer…closer….

Hux stopped tapping the plug and Mitaka had never been more disappointed in his life. His cock ached, he _needed_ to cum.

Mitaka whimpered. “Please…please…”

“No.” Hux’s response was firm.

Unable to stop himself, even though he knew Hux left no room for argument, Mitaka continued. “Please…sir…I need…I need to cum…please…”

“No.” There was a bit of anger in Hux’s response this time. “Continue arguing, and I’ll never let you cum.”

Mitaka stopped arguing. Stopped begging. Shut his mouth and didn’t make another sound.

A pile of clothing was placed on the desk beside him. A uniform. His uniform, from the bathroom. Mitaka stood up from his position bent over the desk and he grabbed at the clothing. A troubled look crossed his face. Standing, moving, walking…it would all be awkward with the plug in his ass. He fumbled with the clothing, struggling to put the uniform on. When he finally managed to finish getting dressed, he turned to Hux and Ren, awaiting his next orders.

“You are to go to your living quarters. You are not to remove the plug. You are not to touch yourself. _You are not allowed to cum._ Do you understand?” Hux was leaving no order to be misinterpreted, closing all loopholes. Mitaka would have to wait until the General and the Force user allowed him to cum. He was incredibly aware of the rough fabric rubbing against his erection, and of the large plug stretching his ass.

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka gave a brief nod.

“Good,” Hux replied. “You will report back to this office an hour before your shift is to begin.” The General turned his back on Mitaka, and the Lieutenant took this as dismissal, turned on his heels, and strode from the room.

He could tell he was walking awkwardly due to the plug, and purposely took a longer path back to his quarters simply because he knew the corridors would be empty. He was relieved when he arrived in his quarters and closed the door behind him. A cold shower was in order. His erection was still throbbing.

He disrobed and stood under the cold water until his cock softened, then went to bed. He tossed and turned for a while, trying in vain to find a position that would minimize the effect the plug was having on him, failing, and eventually falling asleep with his ass full and his cock half hard.


	2. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka is still not ready for Kylo's enormous cock, but with a little more training he will get there...Hux will make sure of it.

Mitaka slept fitfully. Every time he would turn or shift in his sleep, he could feel the plug moving within him and it would wake him up. He was almost relieved when his alarm sounded in the morning.

Dressed in his full uniform and ready for the day, Mitaka knocked nervously on the door of General Hux’s office. The General seemed distracted when he opened the door, reading through a sheaf of papers in his hand and barely giving Mitaka a glance before turning back to his desk and reclaiming his recently vacated seat.

Mitaka stepped into the office and closed the door. A quick glance around the room revealed that the two officers were alone in the room. No Ren this time.

Mitaka’s heart pounded in his chest. “Sir?”

Hux held up a silencing finger and continued to pore over the document. Mitaka shifted uncomfortably and waited, very ready to have the plug removed. Hux finally set the papers on the desk and looked up. He gave Mitaka a scathing look. “Why are you dressed?”

“I—” he began, but Hux cut him off, exasperated.

“Take off your clothes.”

Mitaka hurried to comply, disrobing entirely and placing his uniform on the comfortable chair he’d inhabited the night before while Hux and Kylo Ren put on a show for him. Hux rose from his chair and rounded the desk. He paced a slow circle around Mitaka, looking him up and down appraisingly.

“How do you feel?” Hux asked as he made his way behind Mitaka. He gave the Lieutenant’s ass a slap, causing the plug to jiggle and Mitaka to gasp.

“Full. Very…full,” Mitaka replied, bracing himself just in time for a second slap to land on his other cheek. His cock twitched and began to harden.

Hux seemed pleased with his response. “Bend over the desk,” he ordered. “Like yesterday.”

Mitaka complied, leaning forward across the desk and spreading his feet apart, putting his plugged ass on prominent display to the man behind him. Hux grasped the base of the plug and pulled gently. Mitaka felt himself tensely gripping the plug and forced himself to relax. Once his muscles obeyed, the plug slipped free with a sound that brought his cock to full attention. It was once again pressed against the side of the desk, and Mitaka felt very hollow without the plug filling him up.

“Go take care of yourself. Clean up,” General Hux ordered. “Do what you need to do to prepare. The next plug will be a bit larger…”

Mitaka understood. He made his way to the restroom to clean up and complete his morning hygiene ritual, making sure to follow Hux’s direction. He quivered with anticipation of a larger plug.

Mitaka exited the restroom a short while later, not bothering with a towel this time. He was feeling excited about the larger plug he would soon receive, but also very nervous. Would he be expected to go about his duties today? With the plug in? A chill ran up his spine.

And then he spotted the plug on the desk. It was huge. Almost as thick as Kylo Ren’s massive cock. His eyes widened in shock and fear. Surely Hux didn’t think he was already stretched enough to take such a large plug!

Mitaka tore his eyes away from the huge plug to find Hux watching him and idly stroking his own erection. Mitaka’s expression shifted from fear and apprehension to confusion and anticipation. What…?

“You’re not yet ready to take Ren,” Hux said, answering Mitaka’s unasked question. “But you’re ready to take me.”

Mitaka let out a breath. No plug yet. Maybe he wouldn’t have to spend the entire day working while plugged. He eyed Hux’s cock. The General wasn’t small by any means. He wasn’t intimidatingly massive like Kylo Ren was, but he was sizely in his own right. Mitaka gulped, nervous again.

Hux gestured to the desk. Mitaka moved slowly, not sure if he was ready for this. He leaned over the table as Hux’s simple gesture commanded, spreading his feet apart, opening himself up to Hux apprehensively. Having a plug inserted and left inside him was one thing. Being actively fucked was another, and Mitaka no longer felt quite so certain that he would enjoy it.

Mitaka gasped as he felt Hux’s cold finger, slick with lube, slide between his cheeks and slip into him with ease. Mitaka’s cock twitched and he groaned as Hux curled his finger and brushed it against that sweet spot inside him. He felt another finger slide in and Hux began to pump them slowly in and out of Mitaka’s ass. He ground backwards onto Hux’s hand, and the fingers disappeared. He whimpered at the loss, the cool air hitting the wet skin of his puckered entrance causing his erection to throb.

Mitaka felt something larger than fingers settle against his open hole. Hux’s hands gripped Mitaka’s hips and he pushed in the entire way in one measured thrust. The plug had done its job. Mitaka’s ass accepted Hux’s cock without complaint. He shuddered, pleasantly full once again.

“Oh, and did I mention,” Hux said conversationally, “that you are not allowed to cum?”

Mitaka’s eyes shot open wide, and Hux pulled the entire way out of him and slammed back in.

Mitaka had never been fucked like this before, and Hux ensured that his first time was going to be a memorable one. The General fucked him hard and fast, pounding into him so hard that Mitaka felt the edge of the desk gouging into his hips, his own cock grinding against the smooth wooden side of the desk. Hux’s fingers dug into Mitaka’s flesh, giving him leverage to fuck the Lieutenant as hard and fast as he could.

Mitaka felt a tightening low in his belly. He was going to cum, and Hux had explicitly forbidden him. _No_ , he thought. _I can’t…_

Hux stopped moving, just before Mitaka completely lost control. His missed orgasm faded and he was simultaneously relieved and disappointed. He wanted so badly to cum, _needed_ to cum. But he was forbidden.

“Do. Not. Cum.” Hux ordered, and began moving again, resuming the rough punishing pace from before. It wasn’t long before Mitaka felt his orgasm building again…

He buried his face in his arms on the desk, fighting against it as hard as he could. He bit his lip, hoping the pain would distract him and allow him to hold off…it was no use…he was going to cum…

Hux stopped moving again and Mitaka groaned loudly as his orgasm dissipated once more.

The General began thrusting hard and fast into Mitaka once again.

Fingers digging into the wooden desk, feeling his orgasm drawing close yet again, Mitaka cried out. “PLEASE!”

General Hux’s cock was instantly pulled from Mitaka’s ass, and after a few quick pumps, he came, shooting jets of cum across Mitaka’s stretched ass.

Mitaka whimpered softly. “Please…please…”

Panting, Hux replied, “I thought you wanted trained for Ren.”

“I do, but…”

“Well, then you are not to cum until you take him.”

Mitaka wanted to argue, wanted to tell Hux how much he wanted, _needed_ , to cum. But he also wanted Kylo Ren’s enormous cock to fill him, split him, use him for everything he was worth. So he held his tongue.

Mitaka gasped as he felt something soft and warm and wet on his skin…Hux’s tongue. Hux, lapping up the cum that was spattered across Mitaka’s ass, using his tongue to clean him up. The Lieutenant whimpered when he felt that tongue run along the rim of his stretched out hole. Hux seemed determined to bring Mitaka as close to orgasm as many times as possible without actually letting him cum, the tongue thrusting in where the General’s cock had been so recently.

Whimpering and moaning continuously now, Mitaka pressed back against Hux’s face, trying to draw the probing tongue deeper, wanting more, wanting so so badly to be allowed to cum. But Hux would never allow it and withdrew his tongue, leaving Mitaka frustrated and near tears from yet another missed orgasm.

Hux stepped back and left Mitaka bent over the desk, cock leaking and ass gaping, desperately wanting to be touched, fucked, allowed to cum.

Mitaka gasped when Hux’s fingers returned to his hole, slathering him with liberal amounts of lube. A hand appeared in his view, and the enormous plug was taken away. Mitaka tensed. He knew what was coming. His already abused hole was about to be stretched again, much more than before. The plug was visibly quite a bit thicker than Hux’s cock. He felt the lubed-up plug slide up and down between his ass cheeks before settling against his gaping entrance, the tip of it already pushing inside, threatening to stretch him even further as Hux put the barest amount of pressure on it.

Mitaka knew he’d have to relax. He took slow steadying breaths, calming himself and willing his muscles to loosen. Hux increased pressure slightly, and as Mitaka’s muscles began to relax, the plug began to slide into him. He winced as his hole stretched, the plug growing wider the deeper in it was inserted. Hux was trying to be gentle, but the plug was just so big…

When the plug inched in deep enough that its widest point was just entering him, stretching his entrance, holding him open, making him gape, Mitaka cried out, a tear slipping from his eye. He couldn’t help it, it was so big, like nothing he’d ever felt before. Hux stopped pushing and left the plug where it sat, Mitaka’s hole clenched around its widest point, and rubbed the Lieutenant’s back comfortingly.

Mitaka was surprised at the General’s actions, but he supposed Hux had been through this same experience himself when he was preparing to take Kylo’s massive cock. He certainly had no problem taking that monstrous dick now, as Kylo and Hux had demonstrated the previous night. He must know how it feels, how it felt at the beginning, how painful it was being stretched that first time. And so he comforted the Lieutenant, rubbing his hand up and down his back and murmuring reassurances and soothing words as Mitaka whimpered.

The pain subsided as Mitaka grew accustomed to the intrusion. His breathing returned to normal and he stopped whimpering as Hux comforted him. Mitaka finally heaved a deep steadying relaxed sigh, and Hux took that as a signal that he was ready to continue. The hand that had been rubbing Mitaka’s back soothingly stopped moving and was placed bracingly on the small of the Lieutenant’s back. Hux’s other hand returned to the plug.

“Relax,” the General cooed, and he gave the plug a firm yet gentle push and the thing finally slipped into place. Mitaka groaned loudly as his hole tightened around the narrowing at the base of the plug, though it wasn’t that much narrower than the plug’s widest part. This plug would definitely keep him fully stretched out as long as it remained inside of him.

“Very good,” General Hux murmured, causing Mitaka’s breath to catch. He felt a hand grip his upper arm and tug lightly, pulling him into a standing position. “You can get dressed now.”

Mitaka took a step and winced, the movement shifting the huge plug and causing a bit of pain mixed with the most delicious pleasure. The thing was so thick he had to stand with his legs a bit apart. Walking with any semblance of normalcy would be a challenge. But he followed the General’s orders and put his uniform on, his every movement causing the plug to make itself known to him in such a pleasant way. He finished dressing himself and stood to face Hux, a prominent bulge in his pants and his legs awkwardly parted.

General Hux masked his smirk almost perfectly. Mitaka could only barely see it playing at the corners of his superior officer’s lips as he eyed him. “Very good,” Hux repeated. “Now, get to work.”

Mitaka’s heart sank. Get to work. He would have to go about his daily tasks…all day long…amongst his fellow officers and soldiers…while plugged? Spending the previous day with a plug the size of a finger in his ass hadn’t been so bad. Mitaka had adjusted to the feel of it easily and had very little trouble walking and sitting as though everything was normal. This plug, however, was not to be ignored.

Shaking slightly with nerves, Mitaka gave a sharp nod to his General and turned to stride from the room, smoothing down the front of his tunic to hide the bulge his half-hard cock was creating, his gait awkward and uncomfortable. The huge plug forced him to keep his legs apart, so his steps were wide and his hips swayed and swiveled more than usual as he walked. Focusing hard, he forced himself to walk as normally as possible and left the room, heading for the bridge and his usual seat at the console.

By the time he reached the bridge, Mitaka felt fairly confident that his stride was at least somewhat close to normal. None of the other officers gave him odd looks as he walked across the bridge to his usual seat, anyway. Mitaka spun his chair and turned to sit, then hesitated. A nervous glance around the room revealed that no one was paying any attention to him. Satisfied that he wasn’t being watched, he took a deep breath and sat.

The plug was pushed deeper into Mitaka’s ass as he sat, causing him to tense and his cock to stiffen. Trembling with arousal, he spun his chair to face the console and tried to focus on his work. The Lieutenant was surprised to find that work was managing to somewhat distract him from his predicament. Until he coughed. Or shifted in his seat. Or moved at all. Then the plug would move and he would gasp, tense, and try to keep control of himself. His cock was in a perpetual state of firmness, Mitaka kept fidgeting with the front of his tunic, ensuring the bulge in his pants was masked.

When a fellow officer called his name from across the room, Mitaka froze in his seat. Very slowly, he spun the chair to face the man, smoothing the front of his uniform once again. The other officer was waving him over, requesting his assistance with his own console. In his current situation, this was a worst-case scenario.

Clenching his teeth, his entire body tense, Mitaka rose tensely from his chair. The plug moved and brushed his prostate. Mitaka cringed and smoothed his uniform again before setting off across the room, his stride once again awkward and rigid, his cock fully erect. He fidgeted with his tunic, adjusting himself so as to make his erection as unnoticeable as possible.

His fellow officer was gesturing at a display on his console in annoyance when Mitaka arrived, and the Lieutenant leaned forward to have a look. The plug distracting him, it took a long moment before Mitaka’s mind was able to grasp what he was looking at on the display. By that time, two other officers had joined them and were leaning over the console as well. Another officer approached and tried to nudge his way in beside Mitaka to view the console, and bumped into the Lieutenant from behind in the process. The plug was jarred hard inside him, and Mitaka came as close to coming undone as he had when Hux had fucked him that morning. He gasped and closed his eyes, gripping the edge of the console so hard his knuckles turned white.

Finally regaining his composure and opening his eyes, Mitaka saw all four officers looking at him with concern. Dismissing their worry with a wave of his hand, Mitaka turned his attention back to the console and waited for them to follow suit, which they did after a long moment.

When the problem was finally solved, Mitaka was relieved to resume his seat at his own part of the console. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small groan when he sat, though, the plug pushing into him and his erection straining against his pants.

The day was passing so slowly. Mitaka was impatient for the end of his shift, when he could be alone and no longer have to pretend to be composed in front of the other officers on the bridge.

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” the commanding voice of General Hux cut across the bridge near the end of Mitaka’s shift, causing him to jump, and then jump again as the plug moved inside him.

Mitaka spun his chair to face his superior officer. “Yes sir?” Everyone in the room was either looking at Hux, looking at Mitaka, or had stopped working and was listening without turning and making their eavesdropping quite so obvious.

“When your shift ends, you will report directly to my office,” the General ordered. His face was a study in professionalism and gave no hint as to what Mitaka could expect when he obeyed the order, though the Lieutenant could imagine what was in store for him. His mind quickly flitted through images of even larger plugs, getting fucked by Hux again and not allowed to cum, and finally settled on Kylo Ren’s enormous throbbing erection, so etched in his mind from the previous evening.

“Yes…yes sir,” Mitaka stammered. Hux turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Mitaka staring after him at the empty doorway, and all of the other officers staring at Mitaka. The Lieutenant took a deep shuddering breath, spun around to the console, and resumed his work. One by one, the other officers did the same.

When Mitaka’s shift ended a short while later, he stood stiffly, very aware that all eyes in the bridge were on him yet again. Taking care to walk as normally as possible, he strode from the room and made his way to General Hux’s office, leaving his fellow officers behind and heading off to face whatever Hux had in store for him.


	3. You've made a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka makes a mistake and loses control. He thinks it's all over and all of his training has been for nothing. But Hux and Ren give him a chance to make up for his infraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this fic would be 3 chapters, but I apparently had more story in me than I thought so it's going to have to be 4. The final chapter should be posted within a few days. Until then, enjoy this smut my darlings!

Mitaka rapped sharply on the door to General Hux’s office. The door swung open and Mitaka saw the face of his General, not distractedly perusing a stack of papers this time but focused on the Lieutenant, barely hiding his eager expression. Hux stepped aside to allow Mitaka entry, then closed the door behind him.

Mitaka stood, stiffly and awkwardly, enormous plug filling him and keeping him at a steady level of arousal. A quick glance around Hux’s office showed him that Kylo Ren was also there, sitting comfortably in a chair in the corner of the room. He was fully clothed except for his helmet, and his cock was out, the pale flesh of it a stark contrast to the dark robes he wore. Ren somehow still managed to look menacing and intimidating in his relaxed posture, enormous cock resting in full view.

“Remove your clothes, Lieutenant,” Hux ordered in a commanding tone. Mitaka was quick to obey and immediately began removing first his boots and then his clothing, his every movement awkward because of the plug. He’d grown accustomed to sitting and walking in a fairly normal manner throughout the day, but bending and shifting to remove his clothing wasn’t quite so easy, full as he was.

The General seemed to be enjoying the show. Mitaka noticed an amused smirk turning up one corner of his mouth as he watched Mitaka struggle to strip. The Lieutenant chanced a brief glance in Ren’s direction and saw his face impassive, though he was now slowly stroking his half-hard cock. The sight, brief though his glance had been, made Mitaka’s now bare cock twitch.

Hux gestured at the desk. “Bend over,” he commanded, “let’s see your progress.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka said as he approached the desk and leaned over it as he had been taught to do, his chest flat against the desk and his feet apart, exposing himself completely to the two men behind him.

“Look at it, Ren,” Mitaka heard Hux address the other man. “Do you think the plug was big enough? Is he stretched enough for you?”

The chair creaked and the Lieutenant heard the lightest of footsteps as Kylo Ren approached. Mitaka jumped and drew in a sharp breath as he felt a single finger touch his skin right where the plug was inserted, rubbing around its perimeter. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ren, one hand still on his cock, the other outstretched as he examined the plug’s handiwork.

Mitaka’s head was shoved back down roughly, his cheek pressed against the cool wood of the desk, and Kylo’s touch disappeared. A hard slap on his ass accompanied this firm gesture and Mitaka cried out as the plug jarred in his ass and his painfully hard cock pressed against the side of the desk.

“Who gave you permission to look?” Hux hissed harshly in Mitaka’s ear, still pressing his face against the desk. “When you are in this room with us, you do as you’re told and nothing else. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, yes sir, yes,” Mitaka stammered, his heart hammering in his chest.

“We will do to you as we please, and you will accept what we give you without question and be grateful for it.”

“Yes, sir!”

Hux released Mitaka’s head and stepped back. “Very well.” Mitaka kept his head down and didn’t move it again. He barely twitched when he felt Ren’s fingers return to the tender skin stretched around the plug, though his cock was still at full attention and precum was threatening to drip from its tip.

“The plug is big enough,” Ren answered Hux’s earlier question.

“I thought so. It isn’t quite as big as you,” Hux explained, and Mitaka heard a smile creep into his words as he continued, “I thought you’d like to stretch him a bit yourself.” The Lieutenant’s heart sank. _More stretching? How much more could he possibly be stretched?_

Ren’s fingers withdrew and Mitaka felt a hand rub down his back, along his spine and down the curve of his ass. Hux’s hand. The General’s touch was beginning to grow familiar, and Mitaka recognized it as his.

Hux’s hand drew back and he slapped the Lieutenant’s ass cheek, causing the plug to jar inside him and Mitaka to cry out loudly. He drew back and landed a slap on the other cheek. Mitaka groaned, biting his lip in an attempt to distract himself from how aroused he was. Two full days he’d been plugged. Two days he’d been forbidden to remove the plugs. Only Hux was allowed to do that, and he only did that to allow Mitaka to use the facilities. And to switch to a bigger plug.

And to torment him.

Mitaka had never known such incredible torment. He’d been forced to watch as Ren fucked Hux, which was the most arousing thing the young  inexperienced Lieutenant had ever witnessed. He’d been stretched, fingered, fucked by Hux, brought to the brink of orgasm over and over and never been allowed to cum. Not been allowed to touch himself at all.

He’d been aroused for two whole days, it felt like much longer, and he hadn’t been allowed to cum at all. And now Hux stood behind him, spanking him, causing the plug to move inside him and rub against his prostate, and the Lieutenant was near tears trying to fight down the orgasm he could already feel building low inside him. His hands were clenched into fists, and he tasted blood where he’d been biting his lip.

Hux placed a bracing hand on the small of Mitaka’s back and his other hand gripped the base of the thick plug. “Relax,” the General ordered, and he pulled.

Mitaka’s ass didn’t seem to want to let go at first. His hole would have to stretch again to do so, his muscles clenched around the narrowing at the base of the plug. Mitaka took a deep breath and tried to relax, as Hux had commanded. He winced as Hux’s efforts began to pay off, his entrance stretching as the plug began to pull out of him…

And then the plug popped free, and Mitaka came.

“NO!” Mitaka yelled, completely devastated as his body quaked from the hardest orgasm he’d ever had in his life and two days worth of pent-up arousal sent spurt after spurt of cum cascading down the side of the wooden desk.

“Are you kidding me?” Ren’s tone was flat and completely unamused, and Mitaka could feel tears forming in his eyes. He was so ashamed of himself.

Two days worth of arousal. Two days not being allowed to cum. Not allowed to cum because he was supposed to be waiting for Kylo Ren. Training his virgin ass for him. Preparing to take Ren’s massive cock. He wanted it so badly. Yet Hux had told him it would all be over if he came. Being fucked by Ren would no longer be an option, and all of his training, and the waiting, and the pain, and the absolute torment, would have been for nothing. Why couldn’t he have held on a bit longer? Why couldn’t he have had more control over himself?

“Did you just cum without permission?” General Hux’s voice was so cold Mitaka almost shivered.

“Y—yes,” he stammered, the tears escaping from his eyes and falling to the desk.

“I thought you wanted Ren to fuck you,” Hux continued, his icy voice cutting through Mitaka and making the tears flow faster.

“I—I’m sorry,” the Lieutenant choked out, feeling a sob building in his throat. “I didn’t—I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” The sob escaped his lips and he had never felt more ashamed of himself in his life. “I tried to hold back,” his voice quivered and he choked on another sob. “I tried…”

“Go clean yourself up,” Hux’s voice was barely a whisper. Mitaka stood and walked to the restroom, head down and tears streaking his face.

He started the shower and climbed in before the water was even fully hot. Once inside, he slid down the wall to sit on the shower floor. Knees to his chest, he buried his face in his hands and cried.

Mitaka took much longer cleaning himself up and completing his bathroom rituals than he had since Hux and Ren began his plug training. He sat on the shower floor for what felt like ages, crying until he had no more tears to shed before he finally got up and began to clean himself. He did everything incredibly slowly, wanting to delay the moment when he would have to leave the safety of the bathroom and face Ren and Hux for as long as he possibly could.

But he couldn’t delay it forever. He draped a towel around his waist and placed a hand on the doorknob, then paused. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Hux was sitting on the edge of the desk, his feet dangling and the back of his trousers brushing against the streams of Mitaka’s cum on the side of the desk. He would be angry when he realized this. The General liked to keep his uniform pristine and in perfect order.

Ren had resumed his seat in the corner of the room and had tucked his cock back into his robes. Mitaka’s heart sank. He’d known it was all over, that his inability to control himself and refrain from cumming meant that he would not be allowed to have Ren. And yet, seeing that the force-user had put his dick away killed the last lingering bit of hope Mitaka hadn’t realized he’d been holding onto.

The Lieutenant could not look at either of them. He still felt so ashamed, so dreadfully disappointed. He kept his head down, muttered one last apology at the floor, and began to gather up his discarded uniform, preparing to leave.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, his voice not indicating any real curiosity.

“I’m…leaving,” Mitaka mumbled, eyes still downcast though he paused with only half of his uniform in his arms.

Hux heaved an exasperated sigh and slid from the desk, his boots clicking when they hit the hard floor. “Put it down.”

Mitaka turned and finally looked at Hux, his confusion and doubt painting his face. “Sir?”

Hux stalked across the room toward Mitaka. “I said put it down.” He tugged the clothing from Mitaka’s grip and dropped it on the floor. “We’re not finished here.”

“But I—I thought…since I came, I wasn’t—I mean I couldn’t…you wouldn’t let me…” Mitaka stammered, barely able to string his thoughts together. Hux had told him, _warned_ him, that if he came he would not be allowed to take Ren.

Hux rolled his eyes and yanked the towel from Mitaka’s hips in one swift move, tossing it to the floor. He grasped the Lieutenant’s arm and pulled him roughly forward, shoving him toward the middle of the room. Mitaka stumbled but managed to catch himself before he fell.

Not that it did him much good. Hux gripped his shoulders and push him downward. “Get on your knees,” he growled as he pushed, and Mitaka fell, crying out when his knees hit the hard floor. Satisfied, Hux resumed his seat on the edge of the desk.

Kylo Ren, however, had abandoned his chair in the corner of the room. He moved slowly, purposefully, pacing in a circle around Mitaka. Mitaka let his eyes flit up to meet the force-user’s only once, and the intensity of the man’s eyes caused the Lieutenant’s breath to catch and he returned his gaze to the floor, the perfect picture of submission.

Mitaka fought to keep his breathing steady and his nerves calm as Ren paced around him. His heart was pounding and his mind was rapidly flipping through different scenarios, possible reasons why Hux and Ren might have wanted him to stay. What were they planning for him? Was he going to be punished for cumming without permission? What form would that punishment take? He clenched his jaw and swallowed nervously.

Mitaka saw Ren’s boots and the bottom of his robes as his pacing came to a stop directly in front of the Lieutenant. “Look at me.” Ren commanded in a tone that was soft, yet not to be disobeyed.

Mitaka looked up and met Ren’s eyes. Those intense eyes…a stab of fear shot through him. He had seen Ren angry, seen him lose control and destroy consoles with that unstable lightsaber of his. Mitaka had failed to follow Hux’s order, had lost control of himself and failed. Ren was not pleased, of this Mitaka was sure. He knew he would be punished. He maintained eye contact with Ren for as long as he could before fear overcame him and he returned his gaze to the floor. Ren was silent, allowing Mitaka to stare at the floor as he awaited Ren’s wrath in fear for a long moment before he spoke again.

“Look. At. Me.” Mitaka obeyed immediately and looked up to see that Ren had pulled his cock from his robes once again. It was fully erect, inches from Mitaka’s face, and it distracted him fully. He couldn’t tear his gaze from it.

“I will not tell you again,” Ren’s voice was low and menacing. “Look at me.”

Mitaka tore his gaze from Kylo Ren’s massive dick to obediently look up into his eyes. Fear coursed through him, those eyes were so intense…Mitaka felt the tip of Ren’s enormous cock nudge at his lips.

“Open your mouth,” Ren commanded. Mitaka immediately did as he was told, and Ren rolled his hips forward, the head of his dick pushing into the Lieutenant’s mouth. With just the head inside, Mitaka’s mouth was stuffed, so full…such a thick cock…Ren thrust his hips forward slowly, and Mitaka gagged when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Suck,” Ren gave his next order. Completely inexperienced in the art of sucking cock, Mitaka closed his eyes and tried his best, drawing back and sucking hard before bobbing his head forward and taking Ren’s dick to the back of his throat once more. He was ready for it this time and didn’t gag. Ren made no indication that this was pleasing to him, but Mitaka didn’t know what else to do so he continued, bobbing up and down on Kylo’s cock, sucking hard.

The Lieutenant felt Ren’s fingers in his hair and heard the faintest of moans, and he opened his eyes and looked up while continuing to work Kylo’s cock with his mouth. He was rewarded with a truly stunning sight…Ren’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open in most beautiful expression of pleasure. Mitaka heard another soft moan from the man, and he quivered, sucking hard and delighting in the knowledge that it was his mouth that was bringing Ren such pleasure.

Wanting to draw more amazing sounds from Kylo Ren, Mitaka doubled his efforts, sucking even harder and trying to take him deeper into his throat. Ren’s cock was far too thick for him to swallow, but if he relaxed properly he found it was able to slide a bit past the back of his throat. He took it as deeply as he could each time before drawing back and sucking hard, never taking his eyes off Ren’s face.

“He’s about to cum,” Hux said from the desk where he was watching. The two had been together long enough that Hux could tell by Ren’s actions and expressions when the moment was near. Mitaka took the cock as deeply into his throat as he possibly could, then drew back and sucked hard.

Ren gripped Mitaka’s hair and came with a groan, filling the Lieutenant’s mouth with his seed.

“Swallow it,” Hux ordered. “Don’t spill a drop.”

Mitaka complied, gulping down what was in his mouth and sucking the last drops from Ren’s cock and swallowing that too. He continued sucking, softly now, until Ren pulled his cock from Mitaka’s mouth and released his hair. The tall man’s hand drifted along the side of Mitaka’s face and gripped his chin gently, tilting his face up.

Mitaka looked into his eyes now, the fear he’d felt under the man’s gaze before completely gone. Ren examined his face, running a thumb along Mitaka’s bottom lip to ensure that none of his cum had dribbled from the Lieutenant’s mouth. He nodded, satisfied, and returned to his chair in the corner of the room, tucking his softening cock back into his robes as he went.

Hux slid off of the desk and tossed a wadded up tissue into the garbage can, he had stroked himself to completion while watching and didn’t want to get cum on his uniform, and moved to stand before the still kneeling Lieutenant. He seemed to trust Kylo’s judgment enough that he didn’t need to perform an examination of Mitaka’s face for himself. He simply nodded and held out a hand to help him to his feet.

Mitaka took his hand briefly and stood, the bitter taste of Ren’s cum still in his mouth. Mitaka met Hux’s eyes, hopeful that he’d made up for his accidental loss of control and might still be allowed to be filled by Ren.

“Bend over the desk,” Hux’s command was soft as he gestured toward the piece of furniture. Mitaka’s heart skipped a beat and he obeyed his General’s order, bending over the desk and exposing himself to Hux for the second time that evening. Mitaka felt Hux’s prodding touch as the General examined his stretched entrance. The touch disappeared, and he heard the small pop as the bottle of lube was opened. Hux’s touch returned, slick this time, and Mitaka couldn’t tell how many fingers were inserted into him.

“I’m going to plug you again,” Hux warned as he slicked up Mitaka’s hole. “Are you ready? Do you need to return to the facilities first?”

“I’m ready,” Mitaka said confidently. He was being given a second chance and he would not ruin it this time. His bathroom rituals had been completed, and he didn’t want to delay another moment. He wanted this. Needed it. He was ready to feel stretched and full once more, ready to continue preparing his body to take Ren’s massive cock.

Hux picked up the same plug that Mitaka had worn that day. It had been cleaned, _when had that happened?_  The General applied generous amounts of lube to it, then settled the thick plug against Mitaka’s entrance. Mitaka was ready, and he knew what to do. He took a deep calming breath and relaxed his muscles without needing to be ordered to do so by his superior.

He felt the pressure as Hux began to push the plug into him. Mitaka opened to receive it, feeling himself stretch as the plug widened the deeper in it was pushed. He felt the pain as the plug reached its pinnacle, but instead of cringing from it as he had before, he welcomed it, reveled in it. His breathing quickened and he pushed back onto it, helping Hux push it into place.

Mitaka’s cock stiffened as the pleasure of being filled up again ran through him, yet he had no desire to touch himself, no desire to cum. He wanted to do things right this time, keep control of himself, master the pleasure rather than allowing it to master him. He clenched and unclenched his muscles around the plug and heard Hux gasp as he watched.

Ren was watching too, though he maintained silence. Hux reached out and thumped the base of the plug, jarring it within Mitaka and causing the Lieutenant to groan. He didn’t crave release, though, not this time. He had learned his lesson. He enjoyed the sensations as Hux thumped the plug again, but he could wait.

“Good, very good,” Hux cooed and rubbed Mitaka’s back. His hand slid down to Mitaka’s ass and he fumbled with the plug. Mitaka gasped as he felt the General tug at the plug, and he relaxed his muscles and let it pop free. Hux pulled it out, and then pushed it back in again. It slid in with ease this time. The General repeated his actions once more, removing the plug and pushing it back in again, before letting it go and continuing to rub Mitaka’s back. “Very _very_ good.”

Mitaka felt Hux’s hand grip his shoulder and he pulled, tugging the Lieutenant to his feet. Mitaka turned to face his General.

“Get dressed, and go to your quarters,” Hux said, his voice still soft, yet commanding. “You are not to remove the plug. You are not to touch yourself. You are not to cum. You are to return here an hour before your shift is to begin tomorrow. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka replied obediently. “I understand, sir.” He scrambled to gather his uniform and put it on. When he was fully clothed, he made his way toward the door to take his leave for the night.

“Lieutenant,” Hux said sharply.

Mitaka turned to face his General. “Sir?”

Hux strode quickly toward Mitaka, closing the gap between them. He took Mitaka's face between his hands and pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s lips, his tongue demanding access to the Lieutenant’s mouth. Mitaka opened his mouth compliantly, giving Hux whatever he wanted and returning the kiss eagerly.

It was over as abruptly as it began. Hux broke the kiss and stepped away. “You may go,” he said, turning his back on the Lieutenant.

Mitaka opened the door and took his leave.


	4. You can take it...and you will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of training and torment, Mitaka is finally ready to take Ren's enormous cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to finish this chapter, I hope you all like it!

Mitaka awoke the next morning before his alarm sounded, having slept better than he had in days. He stretched in his bed, arching his back and rolling his hips just to feel the plug move within him. His cock twitched beneath the blanket and he smiled.

He sat up on the side of the bed, his feet barely touching the floor, and groaned as the plug was pushed deeper into him. He moved his hips and the plug shifted, turning his groan into a moan of pleasure. The Lieutenant got out of bed and dressed quickly, excitedly anticipating whatever Hux and Ren had in store for him as he left his living quarters.

Mitaka knocked on the door of Hux’s office and waited. And waited. And knocked again. And waited.

He paced back and forth in front of the door, wondering if he’d misheard what Hux ordered him to do the previous evening, when he’d wanted him there. He was just beginning to grow disheartened when he heard a sharp voice behind him.

“You’re early, Lieutenant,” Hux’s voice was brisk, but he didn’t seem upset or disappointed at Mitaka’s over-eagerness.

Mitaka sprang to attention, purely out of habit when being addressed by a superior officer. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Hux’s voice softened and an amused expression crossed his face. “At ease, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka relaxed and blushed, a little embarrassed by his reaction as the General unlocked his office and opened the door, gesturing for Mitaka to enter. Hux followed and closed the door behind him.

“Ren will join us shortly. Take your clothes off.” A statement followed by a command, and Mitaka marveled at how Hux’s tone differed between the two as he quickly began to disrobe.

Once fully undressed, Mitaka stood before his General, and Hux couldn’t hide a look of surprise when he noticed that Mitaka wasn’t hard. For the first time since beginning his plug training, Mitaka wasn’t hard when he disrobed for his superior officer. The Lieutenant had managed to get himself under control. His loss of control the previous evening had really thrown him. He’d thought that loss of control meant losing everything he’d been working toward with Hux and Ren, and that was enough to break him. To give him the control he needed so he wouldn’t lose what he wanted.

General Hux circled around Mitaka slowly, looking him up and down, and paused when he was directly behind him. Mitaka felt the General’s closeness, felt his touch ghosting over his skin but not touching him. Mitaka’s breath hitched in anticipation, craving Hux’s touch but ignoring his craving. He’d already had Hux’s touch. It was Ren’s touch he truly wanted now.

Without touching Mitaka’s skin at all, Hux hit the base of the plug, jarring it in Mitaka’s ass and causing him to cry out and tense as his cock twitched. The Lieutenant didn’t dare look over his shoulder at his superior officer, but he could tell his General was smiling. He sucked in a deep breath and awaited whatever Hux had in store for him. Nothing came.

“Bend over the desk,” Hux’s voice was commanding and Mitaka obeyed without hesitation, though he thought he sensed something else in the General’s tone. Fondness? Surely not.

Mitaka relaxed bent over the table, knowing touches and the removal of the plug would come soon. He crossed his arms on the hard wood and rested his cheek on them and Hux placed his flat palm between Mitaka’s shoulder blades. The Lieutenant shuddered as Hux rubbed down the length of his spine. Hux’s touch was definitely something he craved now, and the General’s simple gesture was like a drink of water to a dehydrated man.

Hux’s fingers traced their way down the curve of Mitaka’s ass and gripped the plug firmly. Mitaka closed his eyes and let go of the plug when Hux pulled it gently. The plug slid easily from Mitaka’s ass, and he gasped as the cold air hit his gaping hole. Hux’s fingers quickly replaced the plug, and Mitaka quivered as two of them slid into his ass and brushed softly against his prostate.

His cock finally began to stiffen under the General’s ministrations. Satisfied that he finally drew out the response he was waiting for, Hux removed his fingers. “Go clean yourself up,” Hux ordered. “Ready yourself. Do what you need.”

Mitaka stood and retreated to the restroom. It felt a bit strange to walk without the fullness of the plug stretching him and making him walk awkwardly. He followed Hux’s orders, taking a shower, cleaning himself up, and completing all of his other bathroom rituals before wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the small lavatory.

Mitaka was pleased to see that while he had been in the bathroom, Kylo Ren had joined General Hux in the office. The desk had also been shoved to one side of the room and a bed had been added in the corner. He eyed it warily. Unless he came without permission again, or otherwise managed to fuck up somehow, this was it. Hux and Ren had brought in a bed…Mitaka shuddered. They were going to fuck him. _Ren_ was going to fuck him.

He eyed the tall man standing imposingly beside the bed, remembering how thick and long his cock was…thick enough Mitaka could barely fit it in his mouth. Hux had implied that Ren would stretch him more than the plug had. Mitaka felt his hole tense involuntarily. He wanted this. This is what he’d been working towards, what he’d been through such torment for. But now that the moment seemed near, he was very nervous.

Hux gestured to the desk that had been pushed against a wall. “Remove the towel and bend over the desk,” his voice was commanding as ever.

Mitaka complied, shedding the towel and bending over the desk as he had so many times before, exposing his bare ass to the General and Kylo Ren. He heard the pop of the lube bottle being opened, quite a familiar sound to him now, and quivered in anticipation of what was to come. He uttered the smallest gasp when he felt cold slick fingers against the stretched skin of his entrance.

Definitely not Hux’s touch. He would recognize that touch. Ren’s long slender fingers pried at him, pressed into him, slipped inside easily. He couldn’t tell how many fingers were inside him, but it was enough that they were stretching him. The fingers pumped into him, filling him and rubbing against the spot inside of him that sent such delicious pleasure directly to his hardening cock. He let out a soft moan and pushed back against Ren’s hand. The fingers withdrew and Mitaka was left hard and gaping, wanting to be filled.

“Move to the bed,” Ren’s voice was soft, yet commanding, and Mitaka would sooner risk death than disobey. He stood and crossed the room, crawling onto the soft mattress and turning to face his superiors, settling himself on his knees in a subservient posture. Mitaka could see Hux’s erection straining against his pants, and the briefest image of himself taking that hard cock into his mouth flitted through his mind before he turned his attention to Ren.

Kylo Ren, intense gaze focused on the kneeling Lieutenant, was meticulously removing his robes, one piece at a time, and letting them drop to the floor. Mitaka marveled at how many layers composed the garment. When Ren pulled the last bit of clothing from his body and his cock sprang free, enormous and erect, Mitaka felt his breath catch. All at once, he felt the overwhelming urge to scramble across the room on his knees and take Ren’s cock into his mouth, to suck it like he had the previous evening.

But that wasn’t today’s purpose.

“Turn around,” Hux’s order rang throughout the room. “Face to the bed. Ass in the air.”

Mitaka complied, turning his back on the two men and bending over to expose himself to them. He leaned forward, resting his face against the mattress while keeping his knees under him, his ass high in the air. He felt the mattress dip as Kylo Ren climbed onto the bed behind him. He could hear the rustle of General Hux’s pristine uniform as he crossed the room, following Ren to the bed and handing him the small bottle of lube, which popped when Kylo opened it.

Mitaka gasped into the mattress when he felt Ren’s finger probing at him once more, sliding into him and slicking him up. Ren spread so much lube on him that he felt a bit of it trickle from his hole, down his balls, and drip onto the mattress. He shivered in anticipation, both nervous and excited, his cock throbbing with want.

The Lieutenant heard the slick, wet sound as Ren applied just as generous an amount of lube to his cock as he had to Mitaka. The Lieutenant felt the enormous head of Ren’s cock against his skin, sliding up and down between his cheeks before finally settling against his entrance.

It wasn’t even inside of him yet and Mitaka could already feel how thick it was, just resting against him. He felt his body tense, remembering the pain the first time General Hux had pushed the huge plug into him. Ren’s cock was much thicker than that plug had been. It was going to rip him apart. Mitaka was shaking, suddenly terrified.

The mattress sank again as Hux climbed up and seated himself beside Mitaka. The General placed a hand on Mitaka’s back and began to slowly rub up and down his spine, murmuring soothingly. “Relax…you’re fine…you’ll do fine…you have to relax…”

Hux’s words and gentle touch went a long way in helping Mitaka calm down. He could still feel the thick head of Ren’s cock against his entrance – the man hadn’t moved – but he could feel his muscles begin to unclench. He focused on Hux’s voice, his reassuring tone, the tender way he softly rubbed Mitaka’s back, and felt his shaking subside. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing and feeling his muscles loosen.

Ren must have felt it too. Mitaka felt the slightest bit of pressure and the very tip of Ren’s cock began to enter him. “Relax,” Ren ordered softly. “Open yourself to me.”

Mitaka’s cock jolted and he felt his muscles relax even further. Ren increased the pressure ever so slightly, pushing into Mitaka but not forcing himself inside. Mitaka took another deep calming breath, still focusing on Hux’s soothing touch and soft tone, and the head of Ren’s cock slipped inside the Lieutenant’s body, stretching him much further than the plug had. Mitaka gasped and bit down on his fist to stop himself from crying out. His muscles involuntarily tried to constrict around the cock in his ass, but it wasn’t possible. Ren’s cock was so thick…Mitaka was stretched to the max.

Ren didn’t move. He held perfectly still, just the head of his cock inside the Lieutenant, and waited for the smaller man to adjust to the intrusion. Mitaka felt a tear slip from his eye and fall to the mattress, and he was shaking again. It hurt…

General Hux leaned down and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, still rubbing his back soothingly. Mitaka’s shoulder tingled beneath Hux’s lips and he turned his head against the mattress, trying to catch a glimpse of the General beside him. Hux kissed a trail up Mitaka’s shoulder and onto his cheek, smoothing his hair back from his face.

The Lieutenant felt Ren’s cock slide into his ass an inch or so. He hadn’t realized his muscles had unclenched enough to allow it. Hux’s soft touch and tender kisses were distracting him. Hux leaned down, the side of his face against the mattress, and pressed his lips against Mitaka’s. Ren’s cock slid in a bit more. Hux traced his tongue against Mitaka’s lips, parting them and delving inside. Ren slipped in even deeper.

Hux kissed Mitaka deeply, and the hand that had been stroking his back crept underneath the Lieutenant and gripped his cock. Mitaka groaned into Hux’s mouth, and Ren’s cock slid the rest of the way in. The tall man was now fully seated, balls deep in Mitaka’s ass.

Mitaka gasped, cringing. Hux broke the kiss and released the Lieutenant’s cock. His face still half pressed into the mattress, Mitaka watched the General sit back on the bed. Hux’s expression was pleased. He tore his eyes from Mitaka and shared a long look with Kylo Ren, whose face the Lieutenant could not see. Ren hadn’t moved, allowing Mitaka to adjust to the feeling of being so remarkably full, stretched to his limit.

Hux’s hand returned to Mitaka’s back and he resumed gently rubbing up and down the Lieutenant’s spine. “Lieutenant,” he said softly. Mitaka’s eyes flitted up and found the General’s face. “Are you okay?” Mitaka could see real concern in Hux’s face. He nodded slightly. “Does it hurt?” Mitaka paused for a long moment, considering. He shook his head.

Hux sat back and shared a look with Ren once again. Mitaka’s breathing quickened as he felt Ren’s thick cock begin to pull out of him slowly. Ren didn’t remove himself entirely, he stopped when just the head of his cock was left inside the Lieutenant. Then he pushed back into him in one smooth, slow thrust and Mitaka let out a loud moan as Ren filled him.

Ren repeated his actions and Mitaka moaned again and bit down on his fist. Now that he had been stretched, now that he had adjusted to the feel of such a massive cock inside him and the pain had faded away…he couldn’t imagine that anything could possibly bring him more pleasure than this.

Ren didn’t want to hurt the Lieutenant. He increased his pace slowly, pulling almost the entire way out each time before thrusting back in. When Mitaka began pushing himself back onto Kylo’s cock to meet each thrust, the force-user gripped the Lieutenant’s hips and began to fuck him in earnest. Mitaka bit back a scream, but the sounds that did manage to escape him were barely human – feral, guttural, _sexual._

“You will not cum until I give you permission,” Ren’s voice was husky as he pounded into the Lieutenant, but the tone was as commanding as ever. Mitaka’s eyes shot open in alarm. _How long would Ren make him hold on??_ Ren paused in his thrusting, holding perfectly still inside Mitaka, his fingers still digging into the man’s hips. “Do you understand me, Lieutenant?” he added sharply.

“Y—yes. Yes sir, yes,” Mitaka stammered. Ren’s grip on Mitaka’s hips tightened and he resumed fucking the Lieutenant, pounding into him, his balls slapping against Mitaka’s on each thrust. Mitaka could already feel his orgasm building inside him. He fought against it with every bit of power he could muster. But he knew he couldn’t hold back forever. Not with Ren fucking him like this. Not being filled so full by that enormous cock.

Mitaka was now so stretched that Ren slid in and out with ease, slippery with such a generous amount of lube. But the friction was still there, and what a delicious friction it was. Mitaka could feel every inch of Ren’s enormous cock as it pumped into him, grazing back and forth against that sweet spot inside him, pushing him ever closer to what was sure to be an incredible orgasm. An orgasm he couldn’t hold back much longer…

“P—Please,” Mitaka gasped. “Please, sir. May I—” he broke off and moaned loudly as Ren changed the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly and a jolt of pleasure shot through the Lieutenant.

“May you what?” Ren’s voice was uneven, jarring on every thrust. He didn’t slow down to speak.

“Please!” Mitaka cried out. “May I—“ he groaned loudly.

“May you what?!” Ren replied sharply. If anything, he was thrusting even harder into the Lieutenant now than he had been before.

“MAY I CUM?” Mitaka shouted his response, about to explode. He needed permission, and he needed it _now_! Ren didn’t respond. “Please!” Mitaka added.

Not slowing his thrusts, Ren hesitated before responding, “You may cum.”

Mitaka obeyed immediately, letting go and cumming with a yell, he spilled himself onto the mattress with the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life. Ren didn’t stop thrusting into him, and Mitaka’s cock kept firing jets of hot cum onto the bed far longer than he’d have thought possible.

With a final powerful thrust that drove Mitaka into the mattress, Ren came with a groan, deep inside the Lieutenant. He didn’t move for a long moment, riding out his orgasm and allowing Mitaka to do the same. When he finally did move, he pulled out of Mitaka slowly and fell onto the bed beside him, spent.

Mitaka couldn’t hide his surprise when he felt Ren’s arm snake around his middle and pull him close, curling around the smaller man and burying his face in the back of Mitaka’s neck and lightly kissing the skin there. Ren was a cuddler. Who knew? Comfortable and content, entirely spent and more relaxed than he had been since joining the crew of the Finalizer, Mitaka basked in the warmth of the larger man’s naked body pressed against his back, snuggling into Ren’s embrace.

General Hux knelt on the bed watching the two, still fully clothed but having removed his dick from its confines. He was stroking it slowly, not looking nearly as serene as Mitaka felt. The Lieutenant felt Ren shift behind him, felt his face move closer.

“Go please your general,” Ren murmured into Mitaka’s ear. “Look at him. Look how hard he is. He hasn’t gotten to cum. Go make him cum, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka untangled himself from Ren’s limbs and crawled across the mattress toward General Hux. As much as he wanted to just swat the General’s hand away and take his cock into his mouth, the man was still his superior officer and he was not at liberty to do such a thing. So he stopped, his face inches from Hux’s cock, and looked up at the General.

“May I, sir?” he asked subserviently. Hux removed his hand from his cock and gave a small nod. Mitaka wasted no time. He immediately took the General’s cock into his mouth and gave it a hard suck, causing Hux to groan loudly and thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into Mitaka’s throat. But Mitaka was ready for it, wanted it. He didn’t gag on it at all. He took it deep into his throat, then pulled back and sucked again before bobbing forward to take the General balls deep once more.

Hux’s fingers tangled in Mitaka’s hair and he gripped it, hard. Holding the Lieutenant’s head still, Hux began to thrust into his mouth, his cock penetrating deep into Mitaka’s throat, balls slapping against his chin. Mitaka sucked in tiny breaths when he could and allowed the General to fuck his throat as hard as he wanted. Anything to please his General.

Hux didn’t take long. Mitaka’s vision was just beginning to darken around the edges from lack of oxygen when Hux grunted and came, pushing his dick even further down Mitaka’s throat as he did and holding it there till Mitaka thought he might pass out.

The General relinquished his grip on Mitaka’s hair before that happened, though, and Mitaka pulled back, gasping for air. He hadn’t even had the option to not swallow Hux’s load…the General shot it directly down his throat. He gulped, his throat stretched and sore, but seeing the satisfied and happy expression on Hux’s face made him smile. It was very much worth it.

Hux unfastened his tunic and shrugged out of it, exposing his bare chest before lying on the bed beside Mitaka. Ren reached out and pulled the small Lieutenant against him once more, curling around him and threading their legs together. Mitaka melted into the embrace, sore from being pounded in both ends, but incredibly content.

Mitaka had just drifted off to sleep, warm in Ren’s arms with his back pressed to the man’s chest, when he felt a cool hand lightly grasp his cock and begin to pump slowly. His eyes shot open and he found Hux’s face mere inches from his own. The General’s gaze was electric; he was clearly ready for round two.

Mitaka moaned softly through a sleepy smile, his cock growing hard under Hux’s ministrations. Ren hadn’t moved, but Mitaka knew he must be awake. Still stroking the Lieutenant’s cock lightly, Hux leaned forward and kissed the man. Mitaka responded immediately, returning the kiss hungrily. He reached out to unfasten Hux’s pants and found that the General had removed them. He was now as naked and Mitaka and Ren. The Lieutenant gripped Hux’s cock and began to pump in the same rhythm as the General’s own.

Mitaka lost himself in the sensations, Hux’s mouth moving against his own, his hand gently pumping his now fully hard cock. He moaned into the General’s mouth when he felt Ren’s enormous cock stiffening against him from behind. Ren ground it against Mitaka, causing him to moan again and break the kiss. Hux’s hand quickened and he pumped Mitaka’s cock hard and fast, capturing his mouth once more and slipping his tongue inside.

This time it was Ren who broke their kiss, sitting up and pulling Mitaka with him in one swift movement so the two were kneeling on the bed, Mitaka’s legs straddling Ren’s, his back still pressed against the larger man’s chest. Mitaka gasped at the sudden movement as Hux relinquished his grasp on the Lieutenant’s cock.

Ren reached around to grip Mitaka’s jaw and tilted his head back onto Ren’s shoulder, giving him access to attach his lips to Mitaka’s neck. Mitaka let out a soft groan as Ren licked and sucked at his neck. It would leave a mark. The Lieutenant didn’t care. He ground his ass against Kylo’s hard cock, and the man gasped and bit down on Mitaka’s neck.

Ren’s hands slid down Mitaka’s sides to grip his hips. He gently lifted the Lieutenant off of his lap, then groped around on the mattress for the discarded bottle of lube. Unable to locate it, he stretched out his arm and the small bottle zoomed from the far side of the mattress into his outstretched hand. _How convenient_ , Mitaka mused.

The Lieutenant gasped and then groaned when he felt Ren’s wet fingers probing at his entrance once again, sliding inside and slicking him up. Once he was properly lubed, the fingers withdrew and Mitaka could feel Ren moving behind him, slicking up his thick cock. Ren’s hand returned to Mitaka’s hip and he guided the smaller man backwards, lining his cock up with his slicked up entrance. Mitaka’s heart was pounding.

The Lieutenant eased himself onto Ren’s enormous cock, accepting it into his ass for the second time that day. He groaned loudly as the cheeks of his ass pressed against Ren’s hipbones, the thick cock buried to the hilt in his ass. Ren gripped Mitaka’s waist tightly and began to roll his hips, his thick cock moving inside Mitaka and causing the Lieutenant to let out a loud moan as it rubbed again and again across his prostate.

Mitaka’s eyes shot open as an amazing new sensation added to his pleasure. He looked down to see Hux looking back up at him, his hard cock parting the General’s beautiful lips. Hux gave a powerful suck, then took Mitaka’s cock balls-deep into his throat. He was clearly an accomplished cock sucker. Mitaka closed his eyes, threw his head back, and wound his fingers through Hux’s hair as the man sucked and slurped at his cock.

Ren’s grip on Mitaka’s hips tightened and he lifted the man into a full kneeling position and began thrusting powerfully into him. Mitaka moaned loudly, each of Ren’s thrusts pushing him forward and shoving his cock into Hux’s throat. Hux took it willingly, opening up and allowing Mitaka to fuck his mouth.

Mitaka was overwhelmed with pleasure. His ass stretched and full, Ren’s every thrust brushing against that deliciously sweet spot inside him. His cock being forced repeatedly into Hux’s throat, the General sucking hard between thrusts. The Lieutenant could feel his orgasm building inside him.

“Please, sir,” Mitaka gasped. “Please, may I—“ he broke off and groaned loudly. “Please may I cum?”

“No,” Ren responded forcefully, still thrusting hard and deep into Mitaka’s ass. “Not yet.”

Mitaka let out a loud moan and his fingers tightened in Hux’s hair. He bit his lip and fought against what his body wanted, willing himself not to cum before he was given permission. But Ren’s powerful thrusting and Hux’s incredibly talented mouth weren’t going to allow him to last much longer.

“Please…unnnh…pleeease…” Mitaka moaned loudly. “I can’t…I can’t hold on…please may I cum, I need to cum, please!!” He moaned again, eyes clenched shut and fingers knotted tightly in Hux’s hair as his cock was forced repeatedly into the man’s throat with Ren’s every thrust.

Ren was silent for a long moment, leaving Mitaka in the most extraordinary agony, fighting back the orgasm that was threatening to make him explode.

Just when the Lieutenant thought he was going to be forced to disobey and cum without permission, Ren responded, whispering into Mitaka’s ear. “Cum for me, Lieutenant, cum for me. Fill your General’s mouth.”

Mitaka obeyed immediately. He came hard, his cock spasming and shooting jet after jet of cum, filling Hux’s mouth as Ren had ordered. His walls contracted with his orgasm, milking Kylo’s cock and driving the force user to his own mind-blowing orgasm. Ren came in Mitaka’s ass again, two loads of his cum now filling the Lieutenant.

Ren sank down, settling back into a comfortable kneeling position and pulling Mitaka with him, his cock still deep in the Lieutenant’s ass. Hux crawled up onto his knees, grasped Mitaka’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, forcing the Lieutenant’s mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. Mitaka’s eyes shot open. Hux hadn’t swallowed his load. Mitaka’s mouth filled with his own cum, a bit of it dribbling down his chin as he gasped against Hux’s lips.

Hux broke the kiss and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Swallow,” he ordered, and Mitaka complied, swallowing his own cum. “I’m going to fuck you now, Lieutenant,” he said. “Bend over and open yourself to me.”

Mitaka’s heart leaped. He lifted himself, Ren’s softening cock slipping from his ass, and turned his back to the General, bending over and pressing his face to the mattress while Hux slicked his cock with lube. Hux gripped Mitaka’s hips and slammed into the Lieutenant in one powerful thrust. Ren’s thick cock had ensured that he would meet little resistance, and he fucked Mitaka harder even than Ren had.

Mitaka felt his own cock growing hard again as Hux pounded into him, the General’s cock brushing hard against his prostate. The Lieutenant felt…something…on his cock, rubbing, gripping, sucking, and tingling. Ren was using the force on him, stimulating his cock even more than Hux’s talented mouth had before.

Mitaka let out a loud moan and came, unable to stop himself and not even caring that he wasn’t given permission to cum again. Hux let out a deep animalistic growl and came, thrusting deep into Mitaka and adding his load of cum to Ren’s. Hux held still for a long moment, buried balls deep in the Lieutenant’s ass, before pulling out quickly and causing Mitaka to gasp.

Mitaka struggled to sit up, exhausted and spent. Hux gripped his upper arm gently and helped the smaller man to his knees, then pulled him into his arms. Mitaka collapsed against his General and felt cum dribbling from his ass and dripping to the mattress. Kylo Ren pressed his chest against Mitaka’s back and wrapped his arms around both men. Mitaka snuggled into the embrace of his two superiors, feeling safer and more content than he ever had before.


	5. Ren can take it, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren wants to show Mitaka that he, too, is well trained and very skilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on writing another chapter, it just kind of...happened. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! I love you all, and your comments are giving me life (and are the driving force behind me writing more)

Mitaka knocked nervously on the door of General Hux’s office, answering the summons from his superior officer. A week had passed since his last visit into the office…a week since he had completed training with the plug and been filled by Kylo Ren’s enormous cock. The General had not summoned him since, or even acknowledged him beyond barking commands at him during his shifts.

Therefore, the Lieutenant had been surprised when Hux had approached him during his shift that day and told him that his presence was required in Hux’s office after his shift ended. “Yes, sir,” Mitaka had replied. The General had given no other response, or even any indication that this was anything more than a superior officer demanding an audience with one of his subordinates. Mitaka wondered if he’d done something to fall out of Hux’s favor and get himself reprimanded.

The office door opened and Hux appeared, straight-backed and pristine as always. He quickly waved the Lieutenant into the room and closed the door behind him. Mitaka noted that the bed was in the corner. He wasn’t sure if it was still there from his last visit a week ago, or if it had been brought back in. His heart skipped a beat at the implications this presented. If the bed had been removed (as it most likely had) and had been brought back into the office for this particular visit…Mitaka shuddered.

As usual, Mitaka didn’t notice the silent figure of Kylo Ren standing in the shadowy corner of the room at first. The man could remain remarkably still and quiet for a very long time. It wasn’t until Ren stepped from the shadows and approached him that Mitaka noticed him and jumped slightly. He’d forgotten how imposing Ren could be, even without his terrifying helmet on.

Ren’s intense gaze was focused on the much smaller Lieutenant, and Mitaka fought the urge to cower. Hux’s voice distracted him from the intensity of Ren’s stare.

“Lieutenant,” the General began, his voice demanding attention without sounding commanding. “Your performance on our last encounter was, to say the least, remarkable. Your endurance, having never experienced such things before, made quite an impact. Ren was particularly impressed, not only with your enthusiasm and willingness, but notably with your ability to handle him. That’s no small feat.”

“Th—thank you, sir,” Mitaka stammered, flushing with embarrassment at the flattery. His heart was racing and he swelled with pride at the praise he was receiving from his superior. He’d done a good job. They were impressed. He wasn’t going to be berated, he hadn’t fallen out of favor. The bed seemed like a beacon of hope now.

“Yes,” Hux said brusquely, glossing over Mitaka’s acceptance of his praise. “That being said, we want you to join us once more. Ren has…something he wants to show you, in a manner of speaking.”

Mitaka jumped as he felt Ren’s arms snake around him from behind, surrounding him in a vice-like grip. The force user was incredibly strong, both due to his rigorous training and assistance from the force. The Lieutenant could feel Ren’s breath against his ear. A soft kiss was placed on his neck, and Ren’s hands wandered downward.

“Your training went well,” Ren’s voice was barely a whisper in Mitaka’s ear. “That you were able to take me at all is impressive, let alone after only two days of training.” Mitaka gulped as Ren pressed his palm against the bulge growing in the Lieutenant’s pants. “I, too, am not unskilled in this regard. I want to show you what I can do.”

Ren unfastened Mitaka’s pants and shoved them down, allowing the Lieutenant’s half-hard cock to spring free. Ren grasped it and pumped it roughly, causing a moan to escape Mitaka’s lips as he arched against the larger man holding him. Just as quickly as this began, Ren released him, stepping away and removing all contact with the Lieutenant.

“Undress yourself,” Hux ordered, drawing Mitaka’s attention back to himself as he began to remove his own uniform. Mitaka hurried to comply, not wanting to disobey a direct order, but also impatiently anticipating what the two men might have in store for him. His curiosity was piqued. What could Ren do that he wanted the Lieutenant to see?

Hux was the first out of his uniform. Mitaka watched him cross the room and climb onto the bed as he fumbled with the remainder of his own clothing. Hux reclined on pillows stacked against the wall, leaning at an extreme angle but not lying completely flat. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was already on the bed waiting to be used and poured a generous amount into his palm before rubbing the liquid onto his cock. Mitaka shed the last of his clothing and hurriedly began to move toward the bed.

He was immediately immobilized, frozen to the spot and unable to move. His eyes, being the only thing he still had the ability to move freely, darted around the room. He spotted Ren as the force user moved into his line of vision, lazily dropping the last of his own clothing to the floor.

“So eager…but it isn’t your turn yet,” Ren’s voice held no contempt. It almost sounded amused.

Hux’s voice, however, rang with authority. “You are still in the presence of your superiors in this room, Lieutenant, and you are not to act without permission.”

Mitaka found that he also maintained the ability to speak. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir. I won’t act…not without permission. Sir.”

With that, he was granted back control of his body, and he stumbled slightly before catching himself and standing still as he watched Ren climb onto the bed to join the General. Ren took the bottle of lube from Hux and poured some into his own hand. Snapping the bottle closed and tossing it aside on the bed, he reached behind himself and slipped a finger into his own hole. He quickly added a second, third, and fourth finger, sliding them in and out of himself, slicking himself up in preparation for what was to come.

Mitaka’s cock was fully hard now, and he had to fight the urge to stroke himself. He knew he would not be allowed. So he stood and watched as Ren removed his fingers from his ass and climbed onto Hux, straddling him. Ren gripped Hux’s slippery cock and lined it up with his entrance, then lowered himself onto it until he was seated fully, ass cheeks pressed against the tops of Hux’s thighs. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the General’s, kissing him deeply as he began to grind his hips.

Mitaka’s cock throbbed as he watched. Kylo Ren broke the kiss and began to ride Hux’s cock in earnest, throwing his head back in pleasure and gripping his cock, pumping it in time with his movement on the General’s. Mitaka was amazed at the expression of pleasure on the General’s face. Hux rarely let go and allowed his emotions to show. With Ren, he seemed more than willing to do just that.

Mitaka was still standing in the same position, cock hard and leaking precum, when Ren stopped moving and gestured for the Lieutenant to join the two on the bed. Mitaka hurried across the room and climbed onto the bed, unsure of what they wanted him to do.

Ren used the force to move the bottle of lube from its place on the bed into Mitaka’s hand. “Lubricate yourself,” Ren said. “Your cock,” he clarified when the Lieutenant’s expression became puzzled. He hadn’t been sure if he was meant to slick up his cock or his ass.

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka responded. He squeezed some of the liquid into his palm and discarded the bottle, slathering it onto his cock until it was slippery and wet.

Cock still in his ass, Ren leaned forward so he was chest to chest with General Hux, his erection trapped between the two. Mitaka’s eyes flitted down to where the General was penetrating Ren and he felt his cock twitch. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to lick that very spot. Ignoring the fact that he did not have permission, Mitaka leaned forward and flicked his tongue out, lathing both Hux’s cock and Ren’s entrance with the soft muscle. Ren moaned, but Hux’s reaction was not so kind.

“You were not given the order, nor the permission, to do that, Lieutenant,” His voice was so stern and commanding that Mitaka immediately stopped what he was doing and sat back.

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I—I’m sorry.” Mitaka’s cheeks flushed and he prepared to be told his slip in judgment would result in him no longer being allowed to participate.

“That being said, it felt fucking fantastic. You may continue.”

Mitaka hastily complied, returning his tongue to its ministrations, licking and slurping where the two men were connected. The sounds the two men were making drove Mitaka on, he wanted more. His cock was now aching, he was so aroused. The urge to touch himself while he was pleasuring his two superiors was almost overwhelming.

“Lieutenant,” the word was half moan as it came from Ren’s mouth. “Stop.” Mitaka obeyed and he sat back, awaiting further instructions from the man. But his next orders didn’t come from Ren.

“Put your cock in his ass,” Hux’s voice was soft, yet commanding, and Mitaka started.

The Lieutenant was unable to mask his confusion. “But…your cock is already in his ass, sir.”

“I am aware of this.” There was amusement in Hux’s tone now, and realization was beginning to dawn on Mitaka. “Ren wants to show you he is well trained as well. He can take quite a lot.” Mitaka’s eyes were glued to the force user’s already-occupied entrance. “I won’t tell you again, Lieutenant. Put your cock in his ass.”

Mitaka let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he rose up on his knees. His cock was still wet with lube, but he grabbed the bottle and added a bit more, just for good measures. He moved in between Hux’s and Ren’s spread legs and lowered himself, lining his cock up with Ren’s entrance as best he could. This meant pressing his cock against the General’s, which was rather pleasant in itself.

Nervous that he might hurt the man, Mitaka applied the slightest pressure, pushing his cock against Ren’s hole alongside the cock that was already buried there. He met resistance, but not nearly as much as he’d have expected. Ren’s ass was clearly _very_ well trained, and his cock slipped inside to join Hux’s.

Ren let out a moan that was barely human, and his walls contracted around the cocks that were filling him. Mitaka gasped at the sensation, his cock being squeezed against the General’s. He marveled at Ren’s ability…neither he nor Hux were small by any means, though neither were nearly as massive as Ren himself, but Ren accommodated them both simultaneously without complaint.

After giving himself a moment to adjust, Ren lifted himself slightly to allow Hux room to thrust into him from below, which he began doing immediately. Mitaka couldn’t believe the sound he made came from a human, let alone himself. Ren’s walls tightening around him, Hux’s cock thrusting into Ren and sliding against his own, causing the most delicious friction…Mitaka completely lost himself in the sensation for a moment.

“What are you waiting for, Lieutenant? Fuck him!” Hux growled. Mitaka regained his composure, slowly pulled almost the entire way out, and then thrust back into Ren. All three men moaned loudly, and Mitaka began to pound into Ren, setting a different pace than Hux in order to get the most friction possible for all involved.

Mitaka knew he wouldn’t last long like this. He could already feel it building inside him. Hux seemed to sense it too, because he stopped moving and allowed Mitaka to keep going at his own pace, cutting down on the amount of friction against the Lieutenant’s cock. Still feeling the pressure of his building orgasm, though not quite as powerfully as before, Mitaka continued to slam into Ren, his cock causing friction against Hux’s and his every thrust causing the force-user to move on the General’s cock as well.

Desperate to not be the first to cum, Mitaka fought back the orgasm he could feel building inside him. He knew Ren could use the force to delay his own orgasm and at that moment he wished he had the same ability.

It seemed as though Ren was not using the force to increase his endurance this time, though. Mitaka could see the man’s fingers dig into Hux’s shoulders and he came, spilling himself onto Hux’s stomach. Mitaka began pumping even harder into the man, his thrusts causing Ren to grind against Hux, smearing his cum between the two.

Mitaka couldn’t take it anymore. With a final powerful thrust, he came deep inside Ren, gripping the larger man and quaking with the power of his orgasm as he filled him with his load. Hux immediately resumed thrusting when Mitaka stilled. Mitaka didn’t want to relieve any of the pressure on his General’s cock until he came, so the Lieutenant didn’t move. Still buried to the hilt in Ren’s ass, Hux’s cock sliding against his own, Mitaka felt his cock twitch again as the friction Hux was generating caused him to fire another jet of cum into Ren. Finally, Hux’s thrusting stilled, and Mitaka could feel his cock spasm against his own as the General came, adding his cum to Mitaka’s.

Mitaka pulled out of Ren slowly, and Hux groaned at the friction his movement caused. Ren lifted himself, allowing Hux’s cock to slip from him before collapsing back onto the General’s chest. Ren hadn’t relaxed his position, however. He was still straddling Hux, his knees drawn up and his ass exposed to Mitaka.

As the Lieutenant watched the delicious sight before him, cum began to dribble from Ren’s stretched-out hole. A drop of it trickled down the man’s balls and was threatening to drip onto the mattress before Mitaka reacted. Without permission, yet again, he leaned forward and licked the drip, tracing its path back to Ren’s entrance. His tongue delved inside and Ren gasped, but no one told him to stop so Mitaka continued.

Cum was draining from Ren now, both Hux’s and Mitaka’s own, and the Lieutenant lapped it up, licking every drop that poured out of the man, and slipping his tongue inside repeatedly to get more until he was sure he’d gotten every drop.

With a contented sigh, he climbed up on the bed beside the two and snuggled against them. Hux reached out for Mitaka and wrapped an arm around him, drawing him closer. Ren, too, reached out an arm to wrap the Lieutenant into his embrace. Mitaka once again marveled at how warm and secure he felt, enveloped in the arms of his two superiors.


End file.
